Thinking about her
by Saiya6CIT
Summary: It's just Flynn thinking on how this blondie changes his life in so many ways,  every minute. Rated M for languange only... so far.


Flynn at the tower first encounter

You stupid skinny bitch I just want my satchel back with my crown and get away with it. The Stabbington brothers are still around, looking after me, I have to leave town as soon as possible and you are here wasting my time with your stupid games?

And how the hell did she ever managed to tight me on the chair? and for how fucking long was I unconcious? I mean seriously, what the fuck? she is kind of cute but what is that shit about her hair? how the fuck is that even possible? I mean how can human hair grow that long to start with? she is just a brat by the way... She must be 16 or 18, tops, what that fuck! and on top of all she is "inmmune" to my smolder? what's that? if the hair thing was not strange enough the fact that she is inmmune to me is like she is definetly not normal, I can't help but notice that she is completely crazy. As soon as I have a chance I will come up with something to get rid off her. Ohhhh and let's not forget to mention: What's up with the frog? it looks like she talks to it and, what is worse, it looks like it talks back and they both have deep conversations, I'm going to become insane if I don't fix this soon.

Outside the tower, Rapunzel bipolar time,

Ok, if there was like a minimum space for a doubt about her being completely insane it has just vanished. It looks like she hasn't go out from that tower in a long time, but I mean, to lean on the grass and sing and cry and all that she is doing it's just too much... too much as for what I can tolerate...

I have to go back to the tower and make her change her mind about going out. Maybe if I make her feel guilty for leaving that tower without her so called "mother" to know it... I bet the mother is out on some kind of trip and she told her not to go outside and she is betraying that promise... so... I will just make her feel bad about it and problem solved.

At the snuggly duckling

Yes! finally! the Perfect plan! if she got scared about the freaking bunny she is definetly going to poop herself with this place... I wonder if it is still as ugly and filthy as I can remember. It will take just a few minutes until she begs me to take her back to the tower, I'll have my satchel back and bye bye crazy bitch and creeping frog.

At the campfire

She saved me... well she did. First at the bar with those bastards that got me off guard, stupid abusive pieces of shit, there were like 12 of them on me, bastards... and... she... she got them! I mean of course the hair is creepy but somehow it is also... useful and Wow the way she looked, those eyes she has such a determined gaze and she was so into me like if I was someone she could not live without, like, she actually needs me and could not replace me on any way... I think I kind of like that. The fact that she is strong and adventurous but still wants me around and she thinks that I know more than she does... it feels just nice. Then when I started to think she could be a good company it comes out that the stupid hair now also glows! for god sake! like if freaking long hair would not be enough, now the stupid hair glows!... when she sings... She has a beautiful voice I must say, enchanting, melodious.. oh but that stupid hair ! although it saved us... I would not regret to die there, but she? so young, so full of life I was feeling sad for her, such a beautiful girl dying next to a worthless man, pity. And she was crying, that was heart breaking. Anyways we got out thanks to the creepy glowing hair and it seemed so normal to her and to the stupid frog, that was smiling at me... creepy.

She is amazing, no matter how crazy she might be, we are here, alive, thanks to her... and the creeping hair.

Now that we are here, next to the fire, she looks adorable. There's something about her, I'm not sure what it is. Unlike any other girl I've ever met, she is so genuine, she would not try to impress me or try hard to look very cute and educated, she is just being herself, and I must admit it, she's amazing. I'm starting to think she's just never left that tower, that she has never gone to the kingdom. It looks like she gets very excited by every single thing she sees, and for an odd reason that makes me feel like I want to show her things, because she looks so happy and as weird as it may sound I am afraid that I want to see her happy...

She looks so sad right now, talking about her magic hair and how it is a gift that must be protected, more than a gift I'm guessing it is some kind of a curse. So I was right, she's never left that tower. Oh my god, what kind of a monster does she have for a mother? we need to see those lights, I will take the risk of getting caught, the stabbington brothers are free chasing after me, the whole kingdom must be full of posters with horrible noses all over the place but I have to go, I have to take her there.

At the kingdom

So here we are, I hope she'd enjoy this because I cerntainly won't. This mother fucking horse is following me now, with the stupid promise not to take me to the guards until her birthday is over... so 18 years now uh... one could say she is already a woman, a beautiful young woman... with... a lot of hair.. and completely crazy... great.

Now after she's got her hair braided I need to confess she looks stunning, she is the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen in my entire life and she is smiling at me and her smile so much expresses thankfulness and happiness. And now she is dancing, how does she manage to look prettier and prettier by every passing minute? I'm starting to think I must look stupid with this kind of gaze I'm giving to her. Thank god she does not have any idea, I guess everyone else could tell that I look idiotized by her... what the hell, there's no point at trying to deny it, I'm totally enchanted by her and I like it. I mean she has not that creeping hair around anymore. I'm gonna buy her something to eat, and then I'm gonna take her to the library and buy some more nice things for her because I want to make her happy and my god, I think I want to kiss her...it would be so nice to take a taste of her lips, to feel the neverending smile of those tasty lips of her on my lips, to feel her breath and her smile so full of joy, so close to mine, to feel her sweet breath close to mine and to take her some place private, hug her and let her tell me how happy she is to be here, and I'll take her to see the lights she wants to see so badly and maybe then she would like me. Or would she like me already? it's hard to tell when she likes everything she sees... 


End file.
